


Erstwhile

by Arlzureinne_Karale



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Light Angst, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlzureinne_Karale/pseuds/Arlzureinne_Karale
Summary: Pada hari pertama, ia menerima gladiolus sewarna lembayung senja dan kekuatan untuk menghadapi dunia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mystic Messenger adalah milik Cheritz, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial dari penulisan cerita ini.

Ia butuh udara segar.

Terjebak di dalam ruangan gelap hanya dengan monitor sebagai penerangan dan menatap kode program nonstop bukanlah ide bagus, apalagi bila dilakukan tiga hari berturut-turut tanpa jeda jam untuk tidur atau bernapas _atau_ _tidur dan bernapas_. Terlebih terakhir kali ia makan, makanan sungguhan, bukan kripik kentang, adalah dua hari yang lalu.

Ia memang sering bercanda ingin mati.

Tetapi mati sendiri di ruangan yang gelap yang menyedihkan bukan gayanya.

Ia ingin mati dengan elit, jika bisa, peti matinya ingin ia isi dengan boneka kucing putih seperti peliharaan salah satu temannya alih-alih bunga lili normal. Tidak ada yang bilang ia tidak bisa mati dengan penuh gaya. Oh, atau mungkin sebaiknya ia minta dikremasi saja, lalu minta abunya dibuatkan menjadi kembang api, dengan begitu ia bisa pergi dengan bahagia.

Pemuda itu menaikkan kedua tangannya ketika pekerjaannya akhirnya selesai. Ia melepas kacamatanya untuk mengurut kedua sudut matanya yang terasa ngilu. Ia tergoda untuk mengecek ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi pesan untuk kenalan pribadi buatannya, tetapi sesuatu di belakang kepalanya merindukan sinar matahari, jadi ia berdiri dan meraih kunci.

Yah, berkendara selama beberapa menit tidak akan menyakitkan bukan?

 

* * *

 

Atau mungkin tidak juga.

Seven tergoda untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke roda kemudi kala sepasang iris keemasan menangkap pemandangan yang paling ia benci; barisan rapi mobil-mobil yang membentuk satu garis lurus tanpa akhir. Sepertinya ada kecelakaan atau perbaikan jalan, tetapi tetap saja alasan itu tidak membuat Seven lantas memaafkan kemacetan yang terjadi di depan matanya.

Menghela napas berat, ia memanuver kendaraannya dan masuk ke tempat parkir taman terdekat. Terlalu sayang untuk pulang, tetapi tak cukup sabar untuk menunggu di jalanan.

Setelah memastikan semua pintu mobilnya terkunci, Seven menaikkan tudung jaketnya dan berjalan pergi. Dalam hati berharap tidak ada yang mengenalinya di tengah hiruk-pikuk seperti ini—yang memang mustahil, tetapi siapa yang tahu bila takdir sedang jahil hari ini?

Sepasang iris keemasan menyipit dari balik lensa kacamata, seakan baru sadar bahwa hari ini, dunia pun masih ramai seperti biasa. Trotoar hampir penuh sesak dengan remaja berseragam sekolah, orang dewasa dengan ponselnya, serta anak-anak berlarian dengan ransel mereka.

Suara percakapan berubah menjadi dengung, dan Seven harus berhenti berjalan untuk menutup mata, berusaha keras menjaga pikirannya tetap pada realita. Tubuhnya terasa lelah luar biasa, padahal pekerjaan Seven hanyalah duduk manis menunggu perintah dari agensinya di depan komputer dengan tiga monitor setiap harinya.

Tetapi mungkin itu yang membuat Seven lelah luar biasa.

Bagaimana ia tidak dapat bercerita tentang dirinya. Bagaimana ia tak dapat mengoceh tentang satu hari buruk di tengah pekerjaannya. Bagaimana ia merasa tersingkir dari dunia hanya karena gelarnya sebagai agen rahasia. Bagaimana ia harus memaksa satu dan setiap keping emosinya masuk ke dalam botol bening, membuang semuanya jauh-jauh ke ujung semesta.

Bagaimana ia terpaksa mendorong segalanya biarpun yang ia inginkan adalah kebalikannya.

Konsentrasinya pecah ketika satu suara menyeruak keluar dari dengung dunianya yang hitam putih. Jernih dan menggema, menghancurkan langit malam dan bintang-bintang _dan bayang-bayang kegelapan_ yang membuat pandangannya hampir berkunang-kunang.

“Selamat siang.”

Seven menoleh, mengerjap cepat, bertanya-tanya apakah memang dirinya yang dipanggil atau malah orang lain di sekitarnya—karena bila bukan dirinya yang dipanggil, Seven harus segera melangkah untuk menyelamatkan diri dari rasa malu. Walaupun yah, ia adalah _Seven Zero Seven_ , sang Pejuang Keadilan, mungkin saja ia malah berhasil membalik keadaan dan membuat teman baru, lalu bercerita kepada temannya yang lain bahwa ia memiliki teman baru setelah selamat dari kejadian memalukan berupa menoleh kepada orang yang salah.

Tetapi yang menyapa pandangan Seven berikutnya adalah sepotong gladiolus violet muda, warnanya yang dihiasi semburat putih seketika mengingatkan sang pemuda kepada lembayung senja. Reflek, Seven mendongak, berusaha menatap sosok yang menyorongkan setangkai bunga itu ke depan matanya dari balik kelopak sewarna langit bintang pertama.

Sepasang iris cokelat muda balas memandangnya dari balik helai-helai rambut cokelat tua.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan berkata, “Kami toko bunga yang baru buka,” seolah jawaban itu dapat menjelaskan segalanya. Sebuah keranjang rotan tergenggam di tangannya yang lain, beberapa tangkai azalea, mawar, dan tulip menyembul dari tutupnya yang terbuka. Hanya ada satu gladiolus, dan gadis itu memberikannya kepada Seven.

Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna matahari senja itu menatap bunga yang disorongkan ke arahnya sejenak, sebelum menerimanya—karena hey, kapan lagi ia mendapatkan bunga gratis? Dan Seven akan terlihat sangat tidak sopan bila ia menolaknya.

Melihat itu, senyum gadis itu melebar.

Dan Seven melihat alpheratz di dalam sepasang iris cokelat muda.

“Bertahanlah, pertarunganmu pasti akan berakhir, dan dunia pasti akan terasa lebih baik lagi!”

Pada hari pertama, Seven mendapatkan setangkai gladiolus sewarna lembayung senja.

Sebuah kekuatan dari gadis yang ia temui untuk pertama kalinya.

 

* * *

 

Sepasang iris keemasan melirik layar ponselnya yang masih gelap gulita. Langit-langit apartemennya terpantul jelas dari layar sentuh yang terlalu mengkilap—tanda bahwa jarang Seven gunakan beberapa waktu belakangan.

Hari ini pun, teman-temannya memilih untuk diam.

Seven meletakkan obeng yang ia gunakan untuk menyusun bagian-bagian mainan yang tengah ia kerjakan. Jemarinya melayang di atas ponselnya, otaknya mulai menyusun kata untuk memulai pembicaraan di dalam aplikasi _chat_ buatannya. Namun tangannya tak kunjung bergerak, dan tak lama kemudian, jemarinya terjatuh lagi ke lantai.

Kapan terakhir kali ponsel itu bergetar?

Seminggu? Sebulan? Atau malah lebih lama dari itu?

Seven ingat pembicaraan terakhirnya adalah dengan Yoosung Kim—dua bulan yang lalu, bila ia tidak salah mengingat, tentang sebuah kebohongan kilat Seven bahwa permen yang rasanya pedas mengandung sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dikandung oleh makanan manusia.

Dan seperti biasa, Yoosung percaya saja kepadanya.

Seven tidak tahu apakah laki-laki yang lebih muda itu sudah menyadari kebohongannya atau belum. Tetapi sepertinya belum, karena Yoosung tidak juga muncul di dalam _chat_ grup mereka dengan sangat hebohnya dan memprotes segala pilihan hidup Seven.

Menghela napas, Seven berdiri dan mengumpulkan pakaian yang berserakan, tangannya meraih wig pirang sebahu yang dijepit di atas rak serta kunci mobilnya. Ponselnya terletak terlupakan bersama dengan mainan yang setengah jadi—toh, keduanya tidak akan jadi hal penting untuk Seven sekarang ini.

Tak lama, ia menemukan dirinya parkir di taman yang sama dengan kemarin. Dengan penampilan yang identik dengan seorang gadis remaja pirang—sebuah penyamaran sempurna, trotoar yang jauh lebih sepi dari biasanya, dan jalanan yang hampir kosong-melompong.

Ia bisa saja tancap gas dan berkendara dengan kecepatan riskan seperti yang Seven lakukan ketika pekerjaan membuatnya lelah luar biasa, tetapi Seven sedang tak ingin keluar kota.

Lagipula, gadis berambut cokelat tua yang kemarin membuatnya penasaran.

Tak sulit menemukan toko bunganya, karena hanya ada satu toko bunga di sisi trotoar. Warna cokelat muda hampir ivori mewarnai dindingnya, dihiasi dengan kanopi cokelat tua dengan nama toko pada bagian depan. Beberapa keranjang bunga dari rotan tersusun rapi; yang lebih kecil seperti iris disusun di atas rak kayu, yang jauh lebih besar seperti bunga matahari diletakkan di sisi pintu kaca dan di sekitar jalan yang mengarah ke pintu depan toko.

Bel di atas pintu kaca itu berdenting ketika Seven membukanya.

“Selamat datang!”

Iris keemasan bertemu dengan cokelat muda.

Gadis itu tidak mengenali Seven, tentu saja.

“Bunga apa yang kau cari?”

Seven mengambil jeda. Sebenarnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia masuk ke toko bunga, baik menyamar maupun normal. Terakhir kali ia membeli bunga adalah untuk Rika kala pesta pertama mereka sukses besar, itu pun yang membeli bunganya bukan Seven, melainkan V.

“Atau kau bisa menjelaskan kepadaku bunga apa yang kau butuhkan?”

Pemuda yang tengah menyamar menjadi seorang gadis pirang itu tahu ia tidak dapat pergi tanpa setidaknya membeli satu bunga dari tempat ini. Pikiran melintas, dan akhirnya, ia membuka mulut, “Bunga untuk seseorang yang tengah putus asa dan tengah kebingungan...?”

Gadis berambut cokelat tua itu mengangguk, dahinya berkerut ketika ia keluar dari meja kasir untuk mencari bunga yang tepat sementara tatapan Seven jatuh kepada kumpulan anggrek yang menggantung dari langit-langit, cukup dekat untuk dapat Seven sentuh tanpa berjinjit.

Sang peretas menoleh ketika sosok gadis itu kembali ke dalam jarak pandangnya. Beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna biru tua dengan semburat putih tergenggam di tangannya. Gadis itu menggesturkan tangannya kepada Seven agar mendekat.

Senyumnya cerah ketika ia berkata, “Iris, berita baik, harapan. _Berita baik! Harapan pasti datang_ ,” jeda, dan gadis itu menertawakan leluconnya sendiri sebelum melanjutkan katanya.

“Atau apakah kau ingin bunga yang lain ...?” kalimat terakhir gadis itu menggantung, memberi Seven waktu untuk berpikir. Pemuda itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban—toh, tujuan awalnya ke sini memang bukan untuk membeli bunga, ia bahkan tak tahu tujuannya ke sini untuk apa.

Gadis itu membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Dan Seven bersumpah cahaya merangkai canis mayor dalam sepasang iris cokelat muda.

“Katakan kepada siapapun yang hendak kau berikan bunga ini, harapan selalu ada untuknya.”

Pada hari kedua, Seven menerima iris berwarna biru tua.

Dalam sepersekian detik yang lama, Seven merasa gadis itu berbicara kepadanya.

 

* * *

 

Sebuah cengiran kecil tersulam di wajah Seven kala ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda berambut merah itu hampir dapat mendengar teriakan Vanderwood menggema di dalam kepalanya, memerintahkan Seven untuk segera kembali ke apartemennya sendiri dan mulai bekerja lagi.

Ia tidak begitu jauh dari rumah, Vaderwood bisa saja menyeretnya pulang, tetapi Seven ragu seniornya yang satu itu dapat menemukannya dengan mudah. Terlebih dengan penyamaran sempurna yang tengah Seven gunakan, lengkap dengan rok dan sepasang sepatu but wanita.

Sebenarnya Seven sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya—setidaknya semua yang harus Seven serahkan hari ini juga—tetapi ia sengaja menyembunyikan semua datanya di dalam folder rahasia yang hanya dapat dibuka dengan serangkaian kata dalam bahasa yunani.

Membenarkan wig merah yang helai-helainya menjuntai hingga ke punggung, langkah Seven berhenti dalam jeda kala ponselnya bergetar lagi—dalam dua getaran singkat yang berbeda dari getaran telepon Vanderwood. Sepasang iris keemasan membesar ketika sesuatu berbisik dari belakang pikirannya. Reflek, pemuda itu merogoh saku roknya untuk mengecek ponselnya.

Pandangannya dengan cepat menangkap sebuah pemberitahuan dari aplikasi yang telah lama tak ia buka lagi. Terlalu lama hingga ia lupa bagaimana rupa _homescreen_ aplikasi itu sendiri.

[ **Yoosung** ★ :  “ _Yaa! Seven-_ ssi _! Di mana dia!?_ ” ]

Diikuti dengan tiga getaran singkat beruntun yang muncul bersamaan dengan pemberitahuan berbentuk tulisan di bagian paling atas layar ponsel Seven.

[ _ZEN masuk ke dalam pembicaraan_.]

[ _Jaehee Kang masuk ke dalam pembicaraan._ ]

Lalu satu pemberitahuan lagi.

[ **ZEN** : “ _Ada apa? Apakah dia mengerjaimu lagi?_ ”]

Dan lagi.

[ **Jaehee Kang** : “ _Apakah tentang permen yang waktu itu? Kupikir kau sudah sadar._ ”]

Jari Seven melayang di atas layar ponselnya, ibu jari terlalu dekat dengan permukaan, seolah pemuda itu tengah bertarung dengan alam bawah sadarnya untuk membuka aplikasi itu atau membiarkan saja pembicaraan tiga orang kawannya berlanjut tanpa dirinya.

Namun belum sempat perdebatan di antara hati dan kepalanya menghasilkan pemenang, sesuatu membentur dadanya. Tidak begitu keras untuk membuat Seven kesakitan, tetapi tidak cukup ringan untuk membuat sang agen rahasia tidak terkejut dan mengabaikannya.

Seven menunduk, mengerjap cepat ketika buket besar berisi berbagai macam bunga putih menyambut tatapannya. Sepasang iris cokelat muda menyembul dari kumpulan kelopak mawar putih.

Dan sesuatu di dalam dada Seven berdetak sedikit lebih cepat.

“Ah, maaf!”

Gadis berambut cokelat tua itu tampak kerepotan membawa buket bunganya. Samar-samar Seven dapat menangkap kartu menyerupai surat yang menyembul dari tumpukan bunga putih yang tersusun rapi, sepertinya gadis ini sedang dalam perjalanan _delivery_ entah kemana.

 “Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Tak ada batang yang menggoresmu, kan?” suara gadis itu membuat perhatian Seven kembali ke wajah yang akhirnya terlihat jelas setelah gadis itu sedikit menurunkan buket bunga yang tengah ia genggam dengan dua tangan.

Seven menggeleng, senyumnya sendiri mengembang, “Aku tidak apa-apa.”

Tetapi tampaknya gadis itu tidak mendengarkannya, karena iris cokelat muda itu masih mengamati Seven, seolah mencari luka. Tatapannya sampai pada sepasang iris keemasan yang tengah menatapnya pula, pandangan mereka bertemu, dan gadis itu tersentak seolah baru sadar ia menatap Seven terlalu lama.

Rona merah melapisi wajah sang gadis sebelum satu tangannya menarik keluar setangkai bunga dari buket raksasa di tangannya. Dengan susah payah, gadis itu mengulurkan bunga tersebut kepada Seven.

Setangkai lili lembah sewarna salju.

“Sebagai permintaan maaf,” gadis itu berkata, sebuah cengiran malu tersulam di wajahnya.

Seven mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi dada, mengerjap. Tetapi belum sempat sebuah penolakan meluncur keluar dari bibirnya, gadis itu semakin menyorongkan bunga tersebut ke tangannya. Jelas tahu Seven akan menolak, sementara ia tidak akan menerima penolakan.

Melihat bahwa gadis itu tidak akan mengalah, Seven akhirnya menyerah, “Terima kasih.”

Gadis itu tertawa.

Dan Seven dapat merangkai orion dari cahaya yang direfleksikan sepasang iris cokelat muda.

“Sama-sama, kebahagiaan pasti akan kembali kepadamu!”

Pada hari ketiga, Seven menerima lili lembah sewarna awan yang berarak tepat di atas dunia.

Dalam tatapan di antara mereka, Seven hampir yakin gadis itu baru saja berjanji kepadanya.

 

* * *

 

[ **Yoosung** ★ : “ _UTS-ku remedial semua_ T_T”]

Sebuah pemberitahuan beruntun membuat ponselnya bergetar tanpa ampun. Seven meraih benda itu dan segera membuka aplikasi yang membuatnya menoleh dari ketiga layar komputernya sekaligus. Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya ketika jemarinya dengan cepat mengetikkan serangkaian kata dan bergabung dengan pembicaraan yang tengah berlangsung di antara ketiga temannya.

Sebuah nama asing kemudian menangkap tatapannya.

Seven mengerjap, ia menghitung dengan jemarinya, dahinya berkerut dalam ketika ia sampai pada sebuah jawaban. Ada enam orang di dalam grup _chat_ mereka, dan siapapun orang keenam itu, dia bukan V—yang merupakan orang terakhir di dalam organisasi mereka.

Siapa?

[ **707** : “ _Ada orang asing yang masuk_ ;;;”]

Pernyataan Seven mengundang kepanikan dengan segera.

Dan kepanikan itu mengundang sang orang asing untuk menjawabnya.

Seven segera berpindah media, jemarinya dengan cepat menari di atas _keyboard_ komputer untuk mencari tahu siapa yang dapat masuk ke dalam aplikasi buatannya, sementara matanya tak lepas dari layar ponselnya, mengikuti pembicaraan yang masih berlangsung.

Komputernya mengeluarkan beberapa bunyi konfirmasi, tetapi tatapan Seven tidak juga teralih. Jemarinya kembali menari, seolah mereka memiliki pikiran sendiri dan sudah hapal letak semua tombolnya, seakan seluruh hidup Seven dihabiskan hanya di depan komputer.

Yang mungkin saja benar, mengingat ia adalah seorang _hacker_.

[ “ _Halo._ ”]

[ **Yoosung** ★ : “ _Gahhh dia berbicara!!!_ ”]

Tatapannya tanpa sengaja berpindah ke layar televisi yang terletak tepat di atas komputernya.

Layar televisi itu menunjukkan serangkaian momen dari sekumpulan kamera yang ia pasang di apartemen Rika—dengan izin dan perintah, tentu saja. Seven menjaganya tetap menyala untuk jaga-jaga hingga V selesai mengosongkan isinya.

Sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu menangkap matanya.

Dan jemari Seven berhenti hampir seketika.

Rambut cokelat tua panjang yang mencapai punggungnya, sepasang iris cokelat muda yang tampak keheranan selagi gadis itu memandang layar ponselnya; Seven mengenali semuanya.

Lagipula, gadis itu adalah gadis yang memberinya kekuatan, harapan, dan janji akan kebahagiaan.

Seven tersenyum, sepasang iris keemasan tertutup dalam emosi yang hampir menyerupai kegembiraan. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang sempat terlupakan di meja untuk menekan satu tombol yang akan segera mengirimkan panggilan tepat menuju ponsel seorang pemuda dengan rambut sewarna langit musim dingin yang kini berada entah di mana.

“Halo, _Hyung_?”

Seven tahu ia tidak pantas menerima kebahagiaan.

Tetapi biarpun begitu, seorang anak kecil berambut merah jauh di dalam diri Seven berharap ia masih memiliki sisa kekuatan hingga akhirnya kebahagiaan benar kembali kepadanya.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kepada Yuna, jika anda membaca ini, selamat ulang tahun! Doanya lewat PM saja ya, hohohoho~
> 
> Halo, fandom baru, salam kenal! Azu biasa terjun di fandom idol berbintang, dan sedang berusaha meraba karakteristik Seven berhubung Azu belum sampai rute dia, jadi maafkan Azu bila Seven sangat OOC di sini, silahkan tampol Azu dengan kartu VIP atau calling card Jumin, Azu akan dengan sangat ikhlas menerimanya, uhuk.
> 
> Ini adalah sebuah oneshot kilat dari pikiran bagaimana kalo sebelum RFA, MC adalah florist? Pasti MC kerja di suatu tempat kan? Orz. Dan ya, MC di sini memang receh sekali, maafkan Azu. /sungkem
> 
> Lalu, err, soal suffix, berhubung Azu belum pernah nulis korea, jadi Azu berusaha pake suffix sebisanya, jika ada kesalahan, mohon dimaklumi, orz. ;;;;
> 
> Akhir kata, Azu akan sangat senang bila kalian sudi memberikan kudos atau komentar. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!  
> -Azureinne K.


End file.
